


Baby

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, It's about baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: There's something suspicious going on around the bunker and Dean's definitely on it. And it also definitely has something to do with Baby.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so there might be more typos than usual.   
> This is just my attempt at casual literary humour.   
> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it!   
> They make my day SO MUCH BETTER

"What the hell is that?" Dean muttered, looking down at the floor with a frown on his face. He wasn't very pleased, one could say. 

While that happened outside, you were in your room currenty turning it upside down. "Oh come on, where did you go!" You cursed under your breath, crouching to all fours to look under your bed and much to your bad luck, the place had nothing but a box of your discarded stuff you put there. As you were standing back up, you heard a knock on your door followed by Dean's voice.

"Hey (y/n), you in there? I'm coming in."

The door handle started moving but before he could open, you frantically yelled from the inside. 

"No, wait! Don't come in... I– I'm changing!"

There was a slight pause on his side before he spoke up, "Well, that's nothing I haven't seen before." And he opened the door. You really should've thought of a better excuse than to tell your boyfriend you were naked.

You straightened yourself as he entered the room, leaving the door open behind him and eyeing you from top to bottom. 

"I thought you said you were changing?" He said, narrowing his eyes at you suspiciously.

"Well I was going to but then you came in, didn't you?" You replied. Nodding at your response, Dean's eyes left you and started scanning your room. "Wha-what are you looking for?" 

"Nothing." He mumbled, still looking at every corner of your room his eyes could reach. "Just wanted to see how you were doing"

"I'm doing just fine." 

"I can see that." His tone had the sightest hint of sarcasm in it. "Wait a minute, what's that?"

The words that left him instantly made your eyes go wide with worry as you turned towards your bedside table to follow his gaze. Your head tilted to the side slightly when what you saw wasn't exactly what you were scared about. 

"What's what?" You asked him. He walked over to the table and held up the packet of biscuits in his hands that still had a couple left in it. 

"Those are called biscuits, Dean. Hit your head recently?"

"No but, since when do you eat biscuits? Because I could've sworn my girlfriend hated the stuff."

Of course he knows whether you like biscuits or not. He really has to pay attention to everything about you, doesn't he? 

"Um-yeah. I didn't... But... You know, how I sometimes crave random food." You answered with a shrug, hoping he wouldn't notice the very obvious lie, "Turns out, this time it was biscuits." 

You flashed him one of your best version of innocent smiles while he just stared at you with narrowed eyes. He dropped the packet of biscuits and walked over to you, his eyes all serious making you nervous. 

"You're hiding something from me." His eyes bore into you and damn him for knowing you so good. But you weren't giving up that easy, so, you turned your smile into a suggestive smirk and raised your hand to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. 

"You really think there's anything I could hide from you, Dean?" 

For a moment, victory flashed behind your eyes as you saw him melting into your touch and his expressions getting softer and his mind forgetting whatever suspicion he came to your room with but all that progress was out the window when Sam's voice rang through the bunker. 

"Hey, woah! Where did you come from?" The words were clearly audible to you and Dean and from the tone of them, Sam wasn't exactly unhappy to find whoever 'you' was. 

Dean instantly took a step back from you, transforming back into Mr. Suspicion. You and him exchanged a look and the next second you were both sprinting down to Sam's room to be the first there. Unfortunately, you couldn't beat him to it. 

You were standing a step behind Dean so you couldn't exactly see his expressions but if you had to guess, you would say it was an expression of anger mixed with some parts of 'i bloody knew it'. And by guess, you mean, you were more than a hundred percent sure. 

And then there was Sam, sitting on his bed and playing with the small white ball of fluff that also happened to be a puppy. 

"Oh hey, (y/n), Dean look!" Sam cheered, smiling and looking down at the puppy that was nibbling at his sasquatch fingers. 

"Oh I'm looking alright." Dean replied, his tone only verifying your guess. "So, anyone want to tell me where that came from? Or more specifically, who brought it here?" 

Your eyes were wide again as you were frantically but silently trying to grab Sam's attention from your position behind his brother. 

"Oh I don't k–" Sam started to answer him before he saw you behind his brother, panicking and using your hands to point to him, ~~asking~~ begging him to take the responsibility of the puppy. "I... I did. I brought it here." 

Dean suddenly turned towards you and you pulled your hands to rest at your side, putting on an innocent face and just shrugged. When he turned his back to you again, you silently thanked Sam from behind him for taking the fall. 

"Well, whatever." Dean spoke up, "That thing's going back to where it came from."

"No!" Your hand flew to shut your mouth before the whole word even made its way out of your mouth but but still too late. You pulled your hands back from your face and straightened your posture before both the brothers were staring at you. "I meant, no... you can't just leave it anywhere." Dean's eyes were still drilling into you, "Think of Sam!" You gestured towards his brother, "I mean, I'm sure it would make him very sad if he had to give his dog up. Right Sam?" 

With Dean's eyes on Sam and his back to you, you again started your game of charades with Sam, asking him to play along. 

"Yea– yes. It would make me very sad." He said to his brother and a silent sigh of relief left you before you noticed both of them were staring at you while you were standing there dumbfounded. 

"(Y/n)?" Dean raised an eyebrow at you. 

"Yeah?" 

"If that's Sam's dog, then why is cuddling to your feet?" 

Your eyes instantly fell down to the little cloud with legs, wagging it's tail at you. 

"Fine." You mumbled, your eyes cast down in guilt, "he's mine." 

There it was again, the 'i knew it' look, only with double intensity this time. 

"How long have you been hiding him here?"

You raised your eyes to meet his, slightly biting your lower lip as you answered, "Two..." 

"Two... Days?" Dean speculated, but you shook your head lightly. "Weeks?" He speculated again, this time a little taken aback. 

Again. You shook your head. 

"Months?!" 

Your eyes were shut close, when you waited for that impact. 

"This dog's been here for months? But... But we've gone on several hunts in that time... You didn't take it with you, did you?"

"Obviously not, Dean. I'm not stupid." You replied, then took a slight pause. "Cas looked after him when we were gone." 

"Wait a minute, Cas was in on this?!" 

"Well, he's the one who got me him in the first place." 

"He got you a dog?" 

"Although, I did ask for a baby panda first." 

Sam was now sitting back on his bed, resting against the headboard, only wishing he had a bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

"Hey (y/n)!" He called out, making you and Dean pause your conversation and turn to him, "Why don't you tell Dean what you named the dog, maybe then he'll let him stay!" 

While his words were met with confusion by his brother, you on the other hand were filled with rage, wanting to strangle that huge human right then and there. The anger on your face didn't go unnoticed by Sam or his brother. 

"It's on his collar by the way!" Sam added, chucking to himself and eagerly waiting for the scene next. 

That was it, Sam Winchester was going to die by your hands. It's now written in Billie's books, ask her. 

Dean crouched down to the little puppy's height and read his name that was engraved on his silver tag while you considered taking a step back and probably running away to a place far far away but you were too late. 

"Baby? Baby?! You named this... You– Baby!" 

You stuttered out some syllables but honestly? you didn't even know what you were trying to say. 

"How... Why would you name him Baby? Baby's my car, she's Baby! Not... Him. He's..."

"But..." You lifted to puppy up by his arms, bringing his face right below yours, "he's baby." 

"No. No! He's not Baby. My Baby is Baby. She's... Gorgeous and helpful and tough. And this guy? He's small and has like, really small nose and just pees everywhere." 

"Please Dean, let me keep him." 

"No."

"Please, Dean! How– how would you feel if I told you to your Baby up?"

"Woah! You're seriously not comparing my Baby to– no. She makes herself useful, okay? How do you imagine we'd go on hunts if I gave her up, huh?"

"We could use one of the dozen cars in the bunker, it's not that big deal actually." Sam chimed in with a grin on his face, recieving an instant bitchface from Dean. Sam really has never missed popcorn this much before.

"Dean please! Let me keep him, I swear I'll do whatever you say! Please!" You gave him the best version of puppy eyes you knew. 

There was a small defeated sigh that left Dean but before he could say anything, you spoke up again.

"Yes, thank you Dean! I knew you wouldn't say no to me, you like me too much!" With that you placed a kiss on his cheeks and started walking back to your room, not giving him a chance to speak. 

"Wait but–" 

"Come on, Baby!" the small puppy started waddling behind you, his tail high and wagging. 

Dean's head was turned towards you and hadn't noticed his brother's head that was now next to his, watching the same view. 

"Wait a minute, where have I seen this before..." He chuckled, glancing towards Dean and then went, "oh right!" 

And with that he was back in his room and closed the door before Dean could give him another bitch Dave or maybe tear him a new one this time. 

++++

_"What the hell is that?" Dean muttered, looking down at the floor with a frown on his face. He wasn't very pleased, one could say._

Dog pee, yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it!   
> They make my day SO MUCH BETTER


End file.
